Changing Fates: The Sun Dragon and the Young Wolf
by LadyAlexandraNoir
Summary: Elia was smarter than most. She was often overlooked because of her weakness. While the prince was away she birthed a third child, for the dragon must have three heads.. In Dorne a new child is born. Westeros is in for a thought ride with this one.
1. Prologue

An Old Valyrian Prophecy.

 _A realm bled and many songs were sung,_

 _Innocents died and others where shunned,_

 _Others where hidden before their fated ends._

 _While a new king sat with a crown upon his head._

 _The last dragon of Westeros will arise,_

 _Many believed it died_

 _Many believed it couldn't fly._

 _When the viper is revealed to be what it is not,_

 _The young wolf of the north will finally howl_

 _In Ice and Fire it was fated to end._

 _In Fire and Ice it would be how it mends._

 _A Queen and a King shall come to rule._

 _And with their reign truly a realm will bloom._


	2. A Realm Bleeding

**_Hello dear readers, olds and new, sorry for the delay in updating, life has gotten in the way and my muse has been troublesome lately, sadly I cannot say when next chapter will be up but I'll try to update my profile with news of my writing, so if I don't post for a while check my profile._**

 ** _Happy Readings!_**

* * *

"Its madness Doran, there are people saying that Elia, our Elia was killed" said Oberyn as he entered his brother's study, Doran looked up from the letter he was writing frowning as he saw the tousled state of his brother.

"How?" he asked putting his quill down.

"King's Landing was sacked, the mad king was killed and prince Rhaegar was slew in battle by Robert Baratheon who now sits upon the iron throne" explained the younger prince, Doran's frown depened and he looked down to his letter.

"She was supposed to visit in a moon's turn, it can't be brother, not our Elia" Doran sounded distressed, a single tear fell from his brother's eyes "And what of the children?" he asked already fearing the worst, Oberyn's voice trembled in anger as he answered.

"They killed them too" the quill that Doran had been holding split in half.

"Who did this?" he asked in a calmed yet threatening tone, Oberyn's face scrunched up it hate as he spoke the next words.

"Word has it that it was the Lannister men"

Doran and Oberyn watched the small cradle that had been situated in Mellario's rooms; baby blue eyes stared back at them in concentration, or all the concentration that a babe could muster.

"To think that she's alive because you wanted to see Elia" murmured Doran as Oberyn took a step forward to take the babe in his arms.

"Elia could never deny her favorite brother" said Oberyn while staring at the babe that laid in his arms.

"If what we know its true, they will want to kill her" Doran pointed out, Oberyn looked up at his brother and growled.

"Then they will have to go trough me" promised the red viper cradling the babe closer.

"Then we shall hide her, a simple story should do the trick" said Doran.

"We will need someone to help us raise her, Mellario is far to busy with Quentyn and Arianne" said Oberyn, Doran frowned.

"Do you know of anyone who would want to help raise her? Someone who was true to our sister?" he asked, Oberyn smirked slowly as he thought of that one person.

"I think I do"

Oberyn hurried to Starfall, the only place in the world that he knew that would help him now. The guards opened the door for him as soon as they spotted the well-known Dornish banner. Eric Dayne welcomed him in the courtyard.

"Prince Oberyn, what a surprise" greeted the Dayne lord, Oberyn dismounted his steed.

"Lord Eric" he greeted "Is Lady Ashara available?" asked Oberyn without loosing time; Eric pursued his lips.

"She has been unwell as of late, Eddard of house Stark came yesterday bringing my brother's corpse with him, she has not taken well the news of our brother's demise" explained Eric, Oberyn looked truly sorry.

"I need to speak to her urgently, she lost a brother and I my sister, perhaps she'll find solace in my words" said Oberyn softly, Eric seemed stiff but agreed at Oberyn's request to meet with his sister.

Oberyn followed Eric around Starfall, Ashara's rooms where in the highest tower and probably had the best view. But that didn't matter at this moment. Just the life of the infant that Oberyn had left back at Sunspear. When he entered the rooms he could see why Lady Ashara was even in more grief, she was with child, and judging by the looks of it, she was to birth the child soon. She frowned when she saw him standing in her rooms.

"Lady Ashara, may I speak to you in private?" Asked Oberyn, Ashara looked at him uncertainly, but nodded anyways, she motioned for Eric to walk out, Oberyn locked the door after the Dayne lord and his guards walked out. Then he turned to Ashara.

"Why are you here?" she asked, Oberyn sat in front of her.

"You must surely know about Elia by now" Oberyn started.

"Did Eric put you to this?" Asked Ashara snappishly, Oberyn shook his head.

"No Lady Ashara, your brother Eric has nothing to do with me being here, but my sister does" he explained, Ashara seemed interested to listen to what he had to say so he continued "Before recent events, she came to visit Dorne, alone with her children, she also came with a small blessing for us, she was with child and gave birth in Dorne, then she got called back to King's Landing, but the newborn babe was too small to travel, so we decided that it was better for the babe to stay in Dorne, with me, Elia was to return in a moon's passing, but" Oberyn motioned with his hand, Ashara was surprised.

"One of her children is alive then?" asked Ashara softly, Oberyn nodded.

"Princess Alexandra survived because she had to stay behind at Dorne"

"But I thought Aegon was the smallest" Oberyn shook his head.

"She became with child almost immediately, and Alexandra decided to grace us earlier with her presence" he said with a fond smile.

"That its wonderful news Prince Oberyn, but why do they concern me?" asked the Dayne Lady.

"The girl needs a mother, someone who will cherish her as much as Elia would have done, we haven't presented her formally to court, you are about to give birth, if you were to come with me to Sunspear I could say that we married in secret and that your child and Alexandra are mine, no one will have to notice that Alexandra is a month older" he said, Ashara bit her bottom lip.

"You would do that?" she asked almost too low for him to hear, he took her hands in his.

"You were my sister's best friend and you deserve better than whatever awaits for you here, come with me, if not for me then for Elia and her babe" he said, Ashara locked her eyes with his and nodded.

"For Elia" she murmured, Oberyn kissed her knuckles.

Traveling back to Sunspear with a pregnant lady had been a hassle. Word sprung quickly of the supposed secret wedding of Prince Oberyn and Lady Ashara, and two weeks after she settled in Dorne, she gave birth to a stillborn girl. Only after they had given the girl a proper burial Ashara confided in Oberyn that the girl was Brandon Stark's daughter. Oberyn had grimaced. The Starks, albeit being the ones who most likely started it all, were the ones like them, with more losses.

Oberyn held no ill will towards the late Lyanna Stark, not after Elia had told him that she had been a scared young girl trying to escape a horrible marriage. Oberyn thought that if his mother had told him that he had to marry the usurper Robert Baratheon he would've ran too.

After loosing her child, Ashara had taken to Alexandra like a fish to water, and when Alexandra's eyes turned from baby blue to the Targaryen's violet hue, Oberyn knew that he had done a marvelous job by looking for Ashara's help.

And in retrospective, while everything was still anew and the realm was still bleeding, Oberyn knew that with time it was going to be well.


	3. MartellTargaryen

_**Good Night dear readers, first of all, this note will be copied and pasted in my other stories so if you read the note in one of them you can just enjoy your chapter. THIS is a very important note, so here it goes: I know I've been off the grid for a couple of months here in FF, while I didn't stop writing completely I've had a few rough months, my health has not been good altogether and I changed jobs (to a better one thankfully) and I also started my thesis investigation because I will soon be graduating and I actually have to write the thesis, so yeah, I've been busy. I also wrote a few short stories about me being bitter AF about civil war that you can find in my AO3 account under the name of LadyNoir if any of you are interested.**_

 _ **If the fic you're reading was not updated this time around, don't worry, chapters are halfway done as I've encountered a few blocks along the way, the stories will be updated, they are not abandoned. I will someday in the future be retaking other WIP's that I have in my computer and in my AO3 account, those will be updated (probs in December 2017 or January 2018 after handing in my thesis project) so please don't despair.**_

 _ **Also the Supernatural Fic chapter one will be posted one of these days so if you like Supernatural and belong to the SPNFamily and like me got a terrible case of the Hellatus, the fic will be posted soon, probably in the next few weeks. What I can tell you is that it will be Dean/Alex, and that I will be exploring another side of Alex (hopefully one you will like).**_

 _ **And for those of you who like The Vampire Diaries and The Originals, I finally found the muse for the story, so by october or november (depends on how hard the plot hits me, seriously most of these stories write themselves until they don't and then this happens) Just please keep in mind that I'm a student that's finishing her career and that I will be devoting most of my time to my thesis in the next few months.**_

 _ **But I'm alive and well, and still writing (mostly in my iPad with lots of typos that I can never seem to fix completely) so you'll have also several one shots running around.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading my stories, it means a lot to me.**_

 _ **Alex.**_

 _ **Ps. I have a few questions for you, please answer in the reviews if you may :)**_

 _ **1\. Did you really read all the note?**_

 _ **Writing Style. Third Person or First Person?**_ _**Does Alexandra often seems like a Mary Sue?**_ _**Am I making the characters justice?**_ _**Do you like this particular story? Why?**_ _**Would you check the AO3 stories?**_ _**What is your favorite color?**_

* * *

"Mother please just once more" pleaded the small girl of five, Ashara smiled at her daughter, Oberyn was holding his spear with an amused look on his face.

"It is time for you to go study with your tutor dear" said Ashara softly, the small girl deflated visibly.

"But I already know of today's lesson mother and father promised to teach me a new move" the girl argued, Ashara lifted her daughter up placing her on her hip.

"Let's do something, you will go to your class, if your tutor decides that you are to finish early you can come to learn that new move" promised Ashara, the girl seemed to consider her options and nodded, Ashara placed a kiss to her forehead and set her down on the floor again, the small girl took off running towards the palace, Oberyn laughed.

"You have truly learned to bargain with our girl Ashara," he teased; Ashara rolled her eyes at him. While they had taken to raise Alexandra as their own they had found out that they had no chemistry past a friendship so she was not surprised when he had brought his first bastard daughter to Sunspear, Obara Sand, Alexandra formed a close bond with her half sister that was to be expected. And Ashara had taken to care for the other girl too.

"I wonder why Oberyn" She said as she crossed her arms, Oberyn grinned at her.

"You are truly the best mother that I could've gotten for my girls" he said by passing his arm around Ashara's shoulder, she laughed as he did so.

"I can only imagine why" she jabbed at him; he suddenly turned serious.

"Though I think that we ought to tell her, for I sense that she knows" he confessed, Ashara frowned.

"How could she?" she asked, Oberyn shrugged.

"She is very smart my Lady, I don't doubt that someday she will ask the question herself, while she has Elia's hair and perhaps a lighter skin tone, she holds that Targaryen mystic beauty, something tells me that my spear will not be enough to fend off suitors once she's on an age to marry" he said, Ashara looked at him.

"But she's too young Oberyn, do you truly believe that?" she asked omitting his attempt at a joke.

"She rarely acts her age and its very observant and when she does act her age it seems forced and calculated, as if something doesn't really sits right with her entourage" he explained, Ashara nodded.

"Then we will tell here once she turns ten, we shall observe how she develops" she decided, Oberyn nodded.

* * *

Alexandra was sitting with her tutor; she was bored of being treated like a child by the man who was attempting to teach her history, not even Oberyn and Ashara treated her like this. She glared at the man, Obara who was seated across from her giggled; Obara was a year younger than her and didn't understand the troubles of the world as Alexandra did.

Alexandra surely knew that something was amiss, that Ashara Dayne, now Martell was not her mother and she had been smart and sneaky enough to find out who her real parents were. Not that she loved Ashara and Oberyn any less, no, actually she was quite proud of them pulling that ruse. For if one Robert Baratheon found out who she really was; she would've been in deep, deep trouble.

Another thing that Alexandra had found out about was that one Jon Snow was a trueborn Targaryen instead of Ned's Stark bastard son as he was probably letting much of his fellow northerners believe. One thing that scared her at night was the thought of loosing her family, while in the original story Ashara Dayne had flung herself from a window, here she had been saved because Oberyn needed someone he could trust to help him raise her. Nothing seemed to be written on stone for Westeros, so the thought that perhaps she could save many lives kept her pushing forward, kept her strong in her training.

As Alexandra Martell grew she always liked to read and spend time with her parents. While she sparred with her father, with her mother she talked about the kingdom. Her mother had plenty stories of Elia to tell her, and some of Rhaegar that had been told to her by her late brother Ser Arthur, she also talked about him a lot.

Her uncle Doran often said that she was growing to be a wild, reckless lady, something that neither of them could seem to take from her, Oberyn who was the one who was said that she took after him the most, swelled with pride every time his small warrior bested one of his best guards.

By the time Alexandra reached her tenth name day she was by far one of the deadliest fighters of Dorne. Oberyn had trained her well, always with the excuse that if Elia had known how to fight she might have had a chance. Also with her tenth name day, Alexandra had decided to confess things to her parents and family telling them that she had dreams.

The first thing that she had decided to tell them was that she dreamt how a Lannister man killed her aunt Elia and her cousins. Oberyn, Ashara and Doran had been perturbed by how much detail the girl could include in her telling. 'A tall bulky man, he raped my aunt as if a common whore, and my cousin Rhaenys, she tried to hide under a bed, but he dragged her out and strangled her, and smashed Aegon's head against the wall, is he coming for me next?' she had asked innocently, Oberyn and Ashara sat with her and promised that no harm from that fowl man would come to her, not while they lived.

Now also, instead of one sister, she had three, Obara, Nymeria and Tyene. The four had formed a strong bond and looked after each other. Oberyn was proud of his daughters, and always made himself available for them, as did Ashara.

* * *

"Girls, would you join us in Ashara's solar after lunch today?" asked Oberyn as he went to wake his four daughters who had decided that sharing a room was better than each having their own, the four girls smiled at him and nodded.

When the time rolled around, he and Ashara were nervously pacing around the solar. It was unpredictable the outcome, but he had promised Ashara that after Alexandra's tenth name day they were to tell her the truth. The four girls walked in dressed in the colors of House Martell, the younger three usually followed Alexandra's orders.

"We have something very important to tell you" started Ashara softly "And we want you to know that this is a secret that must be kept by our family with our lives, or we will be in constant danger" Oberyn looked at Ashara and nodded "Our dearest Alexandra you are not mine or Oberyn's daughter" the three younger girls gasped, but Alexandra stayed silent and unmoving, Ashara didn't knew what to make of it. Oberyn noticing Ashara's troubled face decided to continue.

"You my dear" he said addressing the girl "Are the daughter of my sister Elia and Rhaegar Targaryen"

"It does not matter father" said the girl looking at him, a resolved look on her face "You and mother raised me and will always be my parents" she said decidedly "Just as Obara, Nym and Tyene will always be my sisters"

"Of that I have no doubt dearest," said Oberyn with a proud smile "But you being of Targaryen descent means that you have a claim to the iron throne, one that you have to decide if you want to take, you being of Targaryen descent means that if the usurper were to find out about you he would want you dead"

"I'd like to see him try father" Alexandra said menacingly, Ashara walked to her daughter pulling her into a hug, along with the other three.

"Even if he did try dear, he would have to go through Dorne to get to you" promised Ashara "And he is but a Stag when all of us here are snakes"

"But he did kill Rhaegar, a dragon" Alexandra pointed out; Oberyn grimaced.

"It was a strike of luck dear, you are a dragon that was brought up in a nest of vipers, he's no match against us" Ashara said while she glared at Oberyn, said man cleared his throat.

"You shall continue your training, one you're ready to march against the usurper's rule Dorne will stand with you" he said, Alexandra nodded at her father's words.

"Also" Started Ashara "Your uncle Doran has a gift for you" she handed Alexandra a medium sized, heavy golden chest. the girl laid the chest on the floor opening it slowly to find a dragon's egg on the inside.

"It was given to him by a merchant who's life our guards saved, he had it as a relic, your uncle thinks it a fitting gift to give you after our revelation" explained Oberyn, Alexandra examined the egg, dark blue with silver markings, she cradled the egg in her hands.

"It is a truly wonderful gift" murmured Alexandra hugging the egg close to her.

* * *

And so training continued as usual, Oberyn continued training his children, getting much more brutal as they learned new movements. Ashara had taken to teach the girls court manners as Alexandra had expressed her desire of taking her sisters with her if she ever decided to seize King's Landing. And while her sisters didn't really like the idea of becoming ladies in waiting, they had jumped at the idea of becoming Queensguards.

Now that Alexandra was certain that she was a Targaryen she had taken to experiment with fire, if her dragon blood was strong it could mean that she could be not be burned by fire. She ran her ideas by her mother and her father and they were too pleased and so oversaw her experiments. She started simple, a bath of boiling water. Oberyn and Ashara as well as the sand snakes were observing Alexandra closely, said girl was standing in front of the tub wearing only one of her father's tunics. The girl stepped into the boiling water as her family awaited her reaction with bated breaths.

The water felt warm as it prickled her skin but not uncomfortably so, she smiled at her family, both Oberyn and Ashara let out a few breaths that they didn't knew they were holding.

"It is truly wonderful," said Oberyn as he approached the boiling tub.

"Fire cannot kill a dragon father, it seems fitting enough" answered Alexandra, Oberyn smiled at her.

"So it seems dearest"

* * *

She had also begun searching for information about dragon eggs, as she had plans to hatch hers before the year passed, now that she new that fire could not burn her she was certain that she could hatch the egg. So she had requested her father an uncle for a life that she could spare to hatch her egg. They agreed to her request and in a week's time in a vast dornish plain they helped her set a pyre.

A man that had been sentenced to death because of rape and murder of a small girl was tied to it. Alexandra looked at her father and her uncle, she was scared but she knew that if she wanted to win back Westeros, to save the lives of innocent people, she had to do this. She grabbed a dagger that her uncle Doran offered her and sliced her palm, after she had set the egg on the pyre, letting her blood fall on top of it, she then walked back to where her father and uncle stood giving back the dagger as she spoke to them.

"You have to wait until the pyre stops burning by itself, if by chance any of you decide to put the fire out, I could die" she warned them, both Oberyn and Doran looked confused as they didn't knew of Alexandra's true intention.

She grabbed the torch that her appointed guard was holding and proceeded to light the pyre of fire. She watched as the flames started to consume the wood, she unfastened her cloak and handed it to her father, she was dressed in a light dornish dress, done in Martell colors, as she usually wore, with one last look at her father and uncle she walked right into the flames, stopping lightly at the sound of her father screaming her name.

Oberyn was about to make towards the pyre when Doran held him back.

"Trust your child a little more brother" he said, although his voice did not carry the secure tone it usually did.

"She's just a child of ten who just walked into a burning pyre" answered Oberyn enraged.

"She's always been smart, I doubt that she would've done this if she was not certain of the outcome, lets pray that she will be fine and until the fire stops lets sit, I am afraid that I will soon lost my ability to walk at will" Doran said camly, Oberyn looked like if he wanted to argue but followed his brother to their improvised tent.

The fire burned all day, when night dawned the flames seemed to vanish and much to Oberyn's and Doran's surprised Alexandra stood, naked but covered in ashes with a small dragon perched atop her head, Oberyn ran to his daughter, covering her with his cloak, he pulled her into a hug forgetting about the small dragon for a moment.

"Don't you ever do something this reckless again" he admonished her, she smiled softly at him.

"I'm alright papa" she said using the name that she had used on him when she had been a small girl, he sighed and smiled at his girl.

"You have a dragon on your head" he pointed out with a smile, she giggled.

"I do"

Doran watched them with a small smile on his face, it seemed that the Martell vengeance on the Lannister seemed to be sooner each day. His sister and her children were going to be avenged; he was going to make sure of that.

Raising a dragon was not a walk to the park, and Alexandra noticed that her dragon was growing at a rapid pace. She had named him Oberyon in her father's honor, the sands snakes had been wary of the dragon at first but they trusted their sister much and warmed to creature slowly. Trystane, Doran's younger son could often be seen admiring the creature from afar, while Arianne who was older than Alexandra often joined the girls.

When Alexandra turned ten and three she ordered one of their most trusted guards who happened to be Ser Gerold Dayne of High Hermitage, to gather all the information he could of Westeros. While it was said that he was a cruel man he respected Ashara greatly and by extension Alexandra. As one of the few who had been trusted with Alexandra's secret he had taken to care for the smart little lady, much to the point of becoming her personal guard and trusted sword.

That had at first created a breach between Alexandra and her cousin Arianne, but the dragon princess had assured her older cousin that she had no romantic interest in the Dayne knight and that, while she admired the man, he was far too old for her and supported her cousin notion of one day taking him as her paramour if she so decided.

Oberyon had reached in those three years the size of a fully-grown great dane, maybe a bit bigger, and Alexandra was certain than perhaps in a year or two she could mount him. Oberyon while most of the time was a well-behaved dragon had a wild streak that matched its owner well.


	4. Winds of Winter

_**Oh Jolly me, Still updating, some people are getting lucky today :D**_

 _ **a bit short, but better than nothing ;)**_

 _ **Alex**_

* * *

It was not her best idea so far, and her father would surely kill her if he were to find out, but she had dreamt of the prophecy, and as much as it unnerved her she knew it was what she had to do. She was eighteen now, not a small girl anymore, but a deathly warrior, a dragonlady and a soon to be queen.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" asked Obara, Alexandra turned to look at her sister.

"I must" she answered as she tied her boots.

"I could go with you" Obara offered, Alexandra stood and hugged her sister close.

"I need you here so you can lead our army to king's landing" Alexandra answered; Obara pursued her lips.

"How will I know?" she asked.

"I will send a signal, you must trust me" Alexandra said letting go of her sister.

"What of Ser Gerold?" she asked, Alexandra looked softly at her sister.

"Uncle Gerold will come along with me, Arianne knows of this, besides there's only so many people that Oberyon can carry" Alexandra explained, Obara nodded, Alexandra gave her sister seven letters, each with a name on it, "Open them once I leave, tell mother and father that I love them and that I shall miss them"

"I will miss you too" Obara said, Alexandra smiled at her sister.

"And I you my sand snake, but next time we shall see each other I shall have a crown atop my head"

"Have a safe trip, may the seven bless your departing and the old gods welcome your arrival" Said Obara as Ser Gerold came to look for the princess.

"All ready my lady" he said, Alexandra nodded at him and turned to Obara, she hugged her sister once more, when she felt more people adhering to the hug, she let go of Obara to find Nymeria, Arianne and Tyene, they all hugged again.

"You thought you could leave without saying goodbye to us?" asked Arianne, Alexandra felt tears running down her face as she smiled at her cousin.

"How could I?" she asked, Arianne smiled back at her.

"Have a safe trip, now go" Arianne said, Alexandra and looked back again at her sisters and her cousin before following Ser Gerold outside where Oberyon was waiting for them.

Alexandra jumped on Oberyon, Ser Gerold jumping behind her, her dragon had grown much in the past three years. She patted Oberyon lightly and he opened his wings and took flight, she held tight on to him as they gained altitude, Ser Gerold was also holding tightly. She commanded Oberyon to try and hide within the clouds, because while his dark color helped to conceal him a bit at night she didn't want anyone to see them.

* * *

When morning dawned they descended in an empty plain, so they could rest. Ser Gerold was quick to mount a small camp while Oberyon chased a few wild cows that were in the area. Alexandra stood vigil gripping her sword whenever she felt something. And Ser Gerold had scouted around to secure the area

"You're growing nervous my lady" called Ser Gerold once he returned, Alexandra turned to look at him.

"I am Uncle Gerold, what if Robb Stark does not listen to me? Our very plan relays in him hearing us out" she explained, Ser Gerold chuckled.

"My lady, he would be a fool if he doesn't hear you, you have claim to the iron throne and you ride a dragon, you will be offering your hand in marriage to him, a chance no man would turn down" said Ser Gerold, Alexandra nodded grimly.

"We must continue Uncle Gerold, I would like to reach the Stark men by nightfall" she said.

"There is something you should know" he said, she frowned "It seems that Lord Eddard Stark has been imprisioned by the usurper's son Joffrey, his sentence is pending"

"How far are we from king's landing Uncle Gerold?" Alexandra asked; Ser Gerold frowned.

"Too close for my liking my lady, the gold road its near to us and we have a living dragon" he explained, Alexandra seemed to think for a while.

"Could you get him, Uncle Gerold? Could you get Lord Eddard Stark and replace him with someone?" she asked, Ser Gerold frowned.

"I could not leave you alone here my lady" he protested.

"I will be fine, no one is expecting me here, if I were to present Robb Stark with his father then he would agree most easily" she reasoned.

"If I were to do so, we would not reach the Stark men by nightfall my lady" he said; Alexandra waved him off.

"It would be a honorable delay Uncle Gerold, you are the only person I would trust to do this, you are the only person I trusted to come with me, I have asked much of you Uncle, and I must ask again" she said, Ser Gerold smiled at her.

"And I will always serve you my lady, for I have seen you grow into the fine queen that you are today" he said kneeling; she motioned for him to stand.

"Then go and rescue the Stark lord, if I am not able to keep myself alive for a few hours then I do not deserve to be queen" she said, Gerold nodded and took off, after all he had seen a horse he could steal to complete his task.

Alexandra called Oberyon to her, he laid next to her and she got comfortable next to him, now she only had to wait for Ser Gerold to come back, she got comfortable and tried to get some sleep, she knew that Oberyon would protect her if anything came to pass.

When she awoke, the sun was already hiding, she stood and stretched, Oberyon moved to face her and she patted his muzzle and the dragon shook itself, Alexandra laughed at her companion.

"You're a skittish dragon are you not?" she asked him, the dragon nuzzled her causing her to giggle "Or perhaps I have spoiled you too much" Oberyon made a strange noise that Alexandra thought that was a dragon's way to purr, she giggled again but stopped abruptly when she heard someone approach, she turned rapidly and unsheathed her sword. Oberyon growled too and took a threatening stance. Alexandra let out a breath when she noticed Gerold and another man.

"You made it," she said with a smile, Ser Gerold looked to be unscathed; he smirked.

"Doubting me, my lady?" he asked, she ran to him and hugged him.

"Never uncle" she answered, she let go of him to look at the man; he was dressed in drags "Is he Lord Eddard?"

"Yes my lady, I replaced him with a man who looked much like him and was still true to your house, very willing to die for a Targaryen queen" Gerold explained "Although I had to leave the Stark girls behind as they were in the keep"

"I trust that if they believe that they indeed have Lord Eddard the girls will be unharmed" she said.

"Let us hope so my lady" said Ser Gerold, Alexandra then addressed Lord Eddard who was looking at her dragon in wonder.

"Lord Stark" she greeted, he fell to his knees "Rise Lord Stark, I will not ask you to bow for me or to bend your knee" she stated, he looked up at her, she sheathed her sword and offered him her hand, he took it slowly and slowly stood, he was a head taller than her. "I'm Alexandra Targaryen, Lord Stark and first of all, in the name of my father Prince Rhaegar, I would like to apologize for what happened with your sister Lady Lyanna"

"Its impossible" murmured Lord Stark.

"Trust me Lord Stark, my mother Elia birthed me in Dorne before she got called back to King's Landing, I was too young to make the journey and thus was left in Dorne under the care of my uncles, then my uncle Prince Oberyn looked for Lady Ashara for he needed help to raise me and Lady Ashara had been friend's with my mother, Lady Ashara had a stillborn daughter Arleen, who was daughter of your late brother Brandon, she along with my uncle raised me as their daughter and when I was ten, they told me the truth about myself" she explained, Eddard Stark found himself dumbfounded.

"It is truly impossible to believe and yet you are here" he said looking at her, he could see that she had the Targaryen's looks, and their violet eyes, but her mother's hair and skin coloring, perhaps a shade lighter, from what he remembered of Princess Elia. "Why get me?" he asked.

"I am on my way to talk with your eldest son Robb, as he is leading a march against the Lannisters, he's called his bannermen and its on his way to siege King's Landing, I have come to offer him my help and myself in marriage" she told him, Eddard looked surprised by her revelation.

"Why yourself?" he asked, Alexandra looked at Gerold.

"I will not try to right all the wrongs made by my family, but yours lost the most as did mine, this is but a small token of goodwill Lord Stark" she explained, Eddard nodded.

"My lady its time for us to move, we have lingered here enough" said Ser Gerold, Alexandra nodded at him then turned to Lord Stark.

"Have you ever mounted a dragon Lord Stark?" she asked with a smirk on her face.


	5. King In The North

_**Happy New Year ya crazy kids!**_

 _ **Alex**_

 _ **XP**_

* * *

They didn't reach the Stark host, mainly because the Stark camp had moved and they had settled for Oberyon to rest several times as he was not accustomed to fly more than two people. While they rested Ser Gerold had informed them that King Joffrey had decapitated 'Lord Stark' in the steps of the Sept of Baelor.

They continued with their journey finally reaching Robb's camp on the fifth night, they landed quietly a couple of meters away from the actual camp. Ser Gerold had found clean clothes for Lord Eddard, as she didn't want to present him dressed as a beggar. She thought about her next move and turned to Ser Gerold.

"Stay back with Oberyon" she commanded, Ser Gerold seemed like he wanted to protest "We cannot walk in with a dragon, they will think me hostile and I will not leave Oberyon alone in these woods"

"But your safety my lady?" he asked, she smiled at him.

"Lord Stark is a honorable man and will protect me from harm" she said then turned to Eddard "Won't you Lord Stark?" she asked.

"Of course my Lady" he said solemnly, he had learned much about the Targaryen princess as they traveled; Ser Gerold eyed the northern lord cautiously.

"If any harm come to the princess I will command the dragon to burn this place to ashes" he threatened, Eddard nodded.

"Let us go Lord Stark" she said.

She and Eddard approached the camp slowly, trying not to call attention towards them, they reached the camps border and a knight approached them. He raised his sword to them, Alexandra stayed calm.

"We wish to speak to your Lord, Ser" she said "We come in peace"

"And who are you Lady, and what business do you seek with our king?" he asked, she let her hood fall.

"I am princess Alexandra of House Martell and wish to speak to your king, now take me to him" she commanded, the knight seemed surprised.

"What does a Dornishwoman wants with the north?" he asked; she glared at him.

"That is for me and your king to know" she said icily.

The knight called for reinforcements and so Alexandra and Eddard were led to Robb. He was situated inside a small keep with his bannermen. She was presented to him, as was Eddard, who still kept his hood up. Robb walked up to her, and Alexandra noticed that he was taller than her, almost as tall as his father.

"What is it that you want Princess Alexandra, for you to come from Dorne looking for me" he asked, Alexandra looked seriously at him.

"I wish to speak privately with you and your Lady mother, your grace" she said, he took notice that she had addressed him formally, he motioned for his bannermen to walk out, Theon Greyjoy stopped for a moment but Robb nodded at him, once they were truly alone Robb spoke again.

"We are alone now Princess" he said, she looked at Eddard.

"I must confess first my true name to you, your grace, for I am not of house Martell by birth but by upbringing, for I am Alexandra Targaryen, daughter of Prince Rhaegar and Princess Elia Martell" she said, Catelyn's eyes widened as she took a better look of the princess.

"What does a Targaryen seeks in the north then Princess?" he asked; she smiled at him.

"Just what us Targaryens seem to do best, your grace, kidnapping Starks without people noticing," she said as Eddard pulled his hood down. Robb was shocked for a moment.

"Father?" he asked when he found his voice again, Alexandra smirked.

"I rescued your Lord father on my way to meet you, my knight Ser Gerold Dayne, the Darkstar is on the outsides of your camp with my dragon, I would like to request that you call your bannermen and inform them that they are not hostile, then I will tell you why I came this far from Dorne, your grace" Robb looked at her with an astonished expression on his face, Catelyn Stark had moved forward to look at her very alive husband.

Alexandra moved back and allowed the family a moment. They hugged and smiled with each other; after a while Robb looked at her again, he walked towards her.

"I cannot start to thank you my lady for returning my father to me" he said taking her hands in his and kissing her knuckles, for the first time in this trip Alexandra started feeling safe, if only just a little.

"No one should loose their family, your grace" she said, he gripped her hands tighter in a comforting way.

"No one should" he agreed.

"Your sisters, I could not get but I believe that your youngest sister escaped, and the other is being held by King Joffrey" she said; Robb frowned.

"I will get them milady, I have my father now" he said, Alexandra smiled at him.

"And me, if you so choose to have me, your grace" she said bowing to him; he made her stand.

"You need not to bow, your dragon and your knight are welcome in my camp and the north for as long as a Stark rules" he said with a smile, she smiled back at him.

He led her outside and presented her to his bannermen, Eddard and Catelyn walked out after them, all of the northern Lords bowed to the Lord of Winterfell and then to the dragon princess.

It had been a fortnight since their arrival, Ser Gerold watched as Alexandra conversed with the young northern King. He was currently sitting with Lord Umber and Theon Greyjoy. Oberyon was currently behind his mother trying to make himself small so he could fit better, it was an amusing sight. Grey Wind was eyeing the dragon from under the table and the Lord and Lady of Winterfell were in a corner of the hall having a conversation.

Alexandra found that talking to Robb was easy, and she could find herself liking him as they talked, he offered her a and Ser Gerold a tent and furred cloaks, for the night was cold and they were not used to it, Oberyon slept inside the keep, next to the fire and was joined by Grey Wind, who had discovered that the dragon was a source of heat, the dragon took one look at the direwolf and paid no mind.

When morning dawned Alexandra walked out of her tent dressed in the furs and dress that Lady Catelyn had gifted her, she and Ser Gerold joined the small council, as to decide their next move.

"If I may" said Alexandra, Robb turned to look at her and nodded "Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn should head back to Winterfell, we are at war and capitol of the North was left with two children, the Lord and Lady should go back with a small army to protect the north, while we take forwards" she explained, Robb nodded.

"It is by far the best idea that I've heard" said Lord Umber from his spot, Robb smiled at Alexandra and nodded.

"Then it is decided, mother and father shall leave as soon as they can pack and call their guards, Ser Rodrick shall go with them along with the men he and my Lord father choose to go" Robb commanded, everyone started moving, Alexandra stayed behind to speak to Robb.

"I've heard, your grace, that you are betrothed to a Frey daughter, is that so?" she asked, Robb sighed and looked at her.

"Aye my lady, I had to agree for we needed our army to cross the twins" he said; she frowned.

"May I have a word with Lord Frey regarding your betrothal your grace?" she asked softly, Robb smiled at her.

"And what could you possibly tell him, my Lady? " he asked; she smirked.

"I've been told by Ser Gerold that I can be persuasive if I so desire to be" she said, Robb pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Go along my princess"

The conversation with Lord Frey went as good as expected. He even went as far as calling the Starks traitors out loud so everyone would hear him. Lord Stark stepped up and told Lord Frey that no son or daughter of his was to marry into his family, and if he thought that he was an honorable man because he exchanged an army for power, then he could return to his tower and never leave. Alexandra could find herself cheering for Lord Stark.

In the end Lord's Frey bannermen, decided to side with Lord Stark on the matters and he had to sit quietly, and if he choked with his wine during lunch, no one seemed to comment. Ser Gerold thought that Lord Frey had to know better than to threaten a girl that had been raised by The Red Viper.

Alexandra was quick to gain the favor and trust of the Stark bannermen. She had been raised a Princess, so she knew when to talk and how to move. Ser Gerold was impressed by the Princess' smart wit when conversing with the Lords and his admiration for the girl grew with each conversation she maintained. And if Ser Gerold observed that King Robb was slowly falling for the Targaryen princess, well the satisfied smirk on his face said more than a thousand words.


	6. A Dornish Interlude

A Dornish Interlude

Prince Oberyn Martell glared at the wall in front of him; his three daughters were standing behind him, while Lady Ashara stood to his side. He took a deep breath and turned to look at his daughters.

"Pray tell me why you thought it was a good idea to let Alexandra go?" he asked, his three daughters were fidgeting.

"It was her duty" answered Obara softly, his glare lessened when he looked at her.

"But she needed not to go alone" he said.

"But she didn't father, Ser Gerold went with her" said Tyene, Nymeria nodded, Oberyn sighed.

"A princess, a dragon and a knight taking Westeros? I thought I had raised her better" Oberyn said.

"She's not going to take Westeros back alone, father, she left to find alliance with the North" explained Nymeria, Ashara frowned.

"The North?" she asked, the three sand snakes nodded.

"Robb Stark called his bannermen to war after his father was imprisoned by King Joffrey, she believes that with the aid of the northerners she can raid King's Landing and take back her crown" Nymeria continued, Oberyn adopted a pensive expression.

"And why would the North help a Targaryen princess?" he asked, Obara looked up at him.

"She will offer her hand in marriage to Robb Stark, her plan is to secure an alliance with the North, who are in turn allied with the riverlands and the vale, with an army that big she can easily challenge the Lannisters for the crown" Obara explained, Oberyn exchanged looks with Ashara.

"And what if Robb Stark does not accept her terms?" he asked, Nymeria smirked at her father.

"He will father, if anything they both have common ground for vengeance, the Lannisters will forever remember they day the caused Dragons, Vipers and Wolves to unite" she said, Oberyn nodded.

"Then lets pray for your sister and hope her plan works, the Martell army will be ready when she calls" Oberyn decided, Ashara nodded at her unconventional husband, Dorne had an army to secretly rally.


	7. A Perilous Rescue

_**Few people complained about the quality of chapter, I've done my best to correct it, tbh I forgot to check previous to uploading as I was uploading many fics at the same time, it slipped my mind.**_

* * *

The Stark Army kept crushing the Lannisters battle after battle, with the added bonus of a Dragon and two new deathly fighters their numbers stopped from dwindling, but they could only hide the fact that Eddard Stark had survived for so long. Robb grew restless as he thought of his sister Sansa being kept hostage in the Red Keep. He even toyed with the idea of exchanging Jaime for her, but Alexandra had stopped his thoughts.

"Joffrey does not cares for Jaime, and will most likely have Sansa killed if you try to bargain" Alexandra told him softly while they dined.

"But I need to get her, Arya is nowhere to be mentioned in Sansa's letters" he said, Alexandra smiled softly at him and grabbed his arm when she next spoke.

"From what I've heard of your sister Arya, she is a strong young woman who most likely escaped, perhaps she's making her way to us now" she said, he leaned into her touch and she smiled at him.

"I pray that you are right my Lady" he said sounding tired, his parents and a few of their knights were preparing their trip to Winterfell.

Theon Greyjoy approached Robb and Alexandra.

"Robb, if I may ask permission to seek my father's help, maybe we could use his army" he said, Robb seemed to consider the idea, but Alexandra knew better.

"Perhaps Lord Theon, you would like to accompany me to retrieve Lady Sansa" Alexandra said drawing the attention of the two men.

"Excuse me?" asked Robb, Alexandra smiled at him.

"Ser Gerold could retrieve your father easily, and we have been devising a plan to get Lady Sansa, but we fear that she does not knows me or him, a friendly face like Lord Theon's will be surely helpful in our plans" she explained, Robb and Theon exchanged glances.

"And you would retrieve my sister?" he asked Robb, Alexandra nodded.

"I would, and Lord Theon could come with me, the ironborn can wait as they are not threatened, your sister Lady Sansa may be living in borrowed time" she pushed softly, Robb nodded.

"You will go with princess Alexandra, Theon, once you return we will discuss the ironborn" Robb declared, Theon nodded, Alexandra stood.

"I shall inform Ser Gerold and we will leave immediately, Oberyon is easy to hide if we fly at night" she said, Theon and Robb both nodded.

* * *

Alexandra walked outside of the small keep and started looking for Ser Gerold, she found him taunting Jaime Lannister, she cleared her throat when she approached him, Ser Gerold turned and smiled at the princess.

"My Lady, I want you to meet the youngest man to be named kingsguard, honorable Ser Jaime" mocked Ser Gerold as Alexandra went to stand next to him, Jaime looked up to see the newcomer.

"And who might you be, my lady?" he asked; Alexandra smirked.

"So you are the man who put my grandfather to death, kingslayer, the one who was responsible of keeping my mother and siblings safe" she said, Jaime felt a cold stir go down his spine as she spoke "My father trusted you Ser Jaime, but it seems that instead of a golden lion my gradfather named a street rat as a knight, but worry not Ser Jaime, my plans for you are worthy of a Targaryen ending, quite fitting, is it not, Ser Gerold?" she asked, Ser Gerold chuckled darkly.

"Of course my Princess" he said, she motioned for him to join her and once they were far enough, she explained her plan to him, he wanted to refuse but she assured him that Theon would be enough and that Oberyon could at most carry three people, he walked back with her to the keep where Theon was waiting for her. Robb was standing next to him.

"Ser Gerold is staying back" she said, Robb raised his eyebrows.

"Don't you need him?" he asked, she smiled at him.

"No, you should send him and a few of your men south of the riverlands, following the kingsroad, I heard from your father that Yoren of the Nightswatch is making his way North, if I am not wrong he would be pleased to have your help, and who knows, perhaps you can send a few of the Lannister soldiers to the wall as punishment" she said, Robb seemed to consider her words and nodded.

"Will he go if I command him?" Robb asked; Alexandra nodded.

"Ask him nicely and he will go, the Darkstar is one of Dorne's most ferocious warrior and a honorable man, I dare say that the stories of the Sword of Morning have nothing on him" she said, someone cleared its throat behind her.

"You will make me blush princess" said Ser Gerold coming to stand next to her, she looked up at him and smiled.

"I am merely stating a fact Ser Gerold" she said, then she turned to Theon "Come now Lord Greyjoy, dragon flying is a blessing one should not refuse" she said.

* * *

Theon followed her to where Oberyon had marked territory, Grey Wind stood close to the dragon and Alexandra couldn't help but to smile at the sight. The direwolf allowed her to pet him as she walked towards her dragon.

"Go with your master Grey Wind, I'm sure that he will find your presence most welcome" she said, the direwolf looked at her and at the dragon before he made its way to Robb, she then turned to her dragon "Now Oberyon, this is Lord Greyjoy, he will be riding with us today" she said patting the dragon's muzzle.

She got up and offered Theon her hand, he took it and got on behind her, Oberyon stretched its wings and took off. The ironborn held onto Alexandra for dear life as Oberyon soared, her laugh could be heard in the wind as they flew. They reached King's Landing while it still was dark. Oberyon flew low enough so the guards of the Red Keep wouldn't see him, Alexandra got off first and helped Theon down as they entered the keep through a small window.

"Come now Lord Greyjoy, even though I've never been in this castle, my adoptive father Prince Oberyn had maps of its structure, thus I know the place like the back of my hand" she whispered, Theon nodded, she then turned to her dragon "Wait for us near and remain unseen, I shall call for you once we are done here"

Alexandra and Theon moved like shadows around the keep, the Hand's Tower was not particularly near to the spot where they had to dismount, but with Alexandra's extensive knowledge of the keep, as her granduncle who had been a kingsguard often reported back to Dorne with all the passages that he could find in the keep. That permitted Doran to create a very accurate map of the red keep that he and Oberyn had Alexandra memorize.

They reached the tower with no delays or surprises, before opening the door that Alexandra believed to be Sansa's she turned to Theon.

"Once we have Lady Sansa with us Lord Greyjoy we will have to run back to where Oberyon left us" she informed him, he nodded "I trust you Lord Greyjoy, do not make me regret my decision"

"You won't my lady" he said confusedly, she nodded. Alexandra opened the door softly and she and Theon walked in, they walked quietly towards the bed, a girl was sleeping on it, she turned to Theon.

"Is this Lady Sansa?" she asked, although she knew the answer, Theon nodded, Alexandra prodded the girl and she awoke with a gasp, Alexandra was fast to clasp her mouth with her hand "Be silent Lady Sansa, I am here to rescue you" she said then proceeded to remove her hand, Theon came to view and Sansa looked relieved.

"Theon?" she asked softly, he smiled at her.

"We have to leave now, come Lady Sansa" Alexandra ushered helping her to her feet, Theon quickly helped Sansa with her boots "Take anything of yours that can't be replaced my Lady"

"All can be replaced," said Sansa, Alexandra nodded and moved to stand by the door. The coast was clear.

"The sun is still down, let us move now" Alexandra said taking Sansa's hand in hers and tugging the girl out, Theon followed closely, they made it halfway when they encountered a guard, Theon held Sansa to stop her from screaming and Alexandra fastly unsheathed a dagger and killed the guard soundlessly. She moved the corpse to the side. While Theon and Sansa watched with shock stricken faces.

"You just killed him" murmured Sansa, Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"He would've ruined our escape Lady Sansa, or would you rather go back to your rooms and act like this didn't happen?" Asked Alexandra, perhaps a bit harshly; she had to remind herself that this Sansa was still young and not the fierce Northern Lady that she had seen in her dreams of another life. Sansa shook her head and Alexandra prompted them to continue, they reached the window and Alexandra whistled.

A few moments later Oberyon could be seen flying next to the window, Sansa took a step back bumping into Theon, who steadied her. Alexandra turned to smile at the northerners.

"Our ride is here" she said stepping out the window, she got on Oberyon and offered her hand to Sansa "Don't think about it Lady Sansa, come and we shall see your brother soon" Alexandra said trying to encourage the girl, Sansa took Alexandra's hands and got on behind her, Theon jumped behind Sansa and Alexandra prompted Oberyon to rise high, dawn was upon them and they needed to hide "Make for the clouds dear" she said patting the dragon and so he obeyed.

* * *

During the trip Alexandra realized that she had saved Sansa from being stripped and hurt by Joeffrey. It was a small victory in the great scale of things. Flying through the clouds was a hard task as clouds were filled with water and most of them left them feeling cold, also the air was extremely thick making them feel tried and sleepy. Alexandra ordered Oberyon to descend once she was sure that they were far from king's landing, they landed on a small plain. If Alexandra's sense of direction was right they were near Harrenhall.

Alexandra helped Sansa off Oberyon while Theon jumped on his own, Theon offered his furs to Sansa as she was shivering, Alexandra ordered that she sit next to Oberyon as the dragon was a great source of heat, while she and Theon scouted the area.

"It has been surreal Princess Alexandra" Theon said once they were out of earshot.

"We were flying a dragon Lord Greyjoy, we left the land of real a long time ago" she said with a small.

"Why do you call me Lord Greyjoy, princess, I am no Lord" he said, she raised an eyebrow.

"I have dreams Lord Greyjoy, since before I met you or King Robb I saw you both in my dreams, your lives were both forfeit, I saw Robb dying because he trusted the wrong men, and your fate Lord Greyjoy was worse than death itself, that its why I left Dorne in the first place, to save the life of an honorable man and to help you find a path worthy of you" she explained, Theon listened with all the attention he could muster.

"You saw me betraying Robb?" he asked, she nodded grimly "And yet you decide to give me an opportunity"

"All good men deserve one Theon Greyjoy, you have not yet committed the sins for which you suffered, and while you would've redeem yourself in the future, only a shell of the man that walks with me today would've stayed" she said, they both stopped walking and she faced him "Like I said before, I trust you Theon Greyjoy so don't go and let me down"

"Thank you my princess" he said, she smiled at him.

"Let us go back Lord Greyjoy, we have a journey ahead of us" she said turning.

When they reached Sansa and Oberyon, both the girl and the Dragon were still sleeping, Alexandra roused them gently and they got on and took flight again, they reached Robb's camp nearing midnight as they had stopped several times.

* * *

Robb couldn't help but to smile when he saw the now familiar dragon descend in his camp, Sansa ran off to her brother the moment she saw him, he hugged her close to him, Alexandra and Theon approached him next, he brought Theon in for a hug and then Alexandra, who placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Is Ser Gerold back" she asked once he let go of her, Robb shook his head.

"We just took another part of the Lannister army" he said, Alexandra nodded, Theon excused himself and took Sansa to Robb's tent so she could eat something.

"We just need to find one more Stark to have your family complete" she said as she walked with Robb, he smiled at her.

"I cannot begin to thank you for what you've done, you have risked your life for my family" he said, Alexandra smiled softly at him.

"I will only ask one thing for you, my King" she said, Robb raised an eyebrow "I wish to be the one who pass sentence to Jaime Lannister, your sisters are safe and you are close to winning this war, the kingslayer deserves to suffer for what he allowed to happen to my mother" she said, Robb stopped walking and stood in front of her taking her hands in his.

"Then he shall be yours to judge my Princess," he said as he kissed her knuckles she smiled at him "Once this is all over I wish to marry you in Winterfell, under the hear tree" he said, she grabbed his face with her hands and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"It is a promise then my King" she murmured against his lips, he leant in and kissed her again.

She smiled all the way back to the keep, they found Sansa and Theon still dinning and decided to join them, Sansa kept stealing glances from Alexandra who seemed to be having a hushed conversation with Robb.

"Excuse me my lady, but I do not know your name" said Sansa, Alexandra smiled at Sansa.

"I have seem to forget my manners back in Dorne, Lady Sansa, my name is Alexandra Targaryen, first of her name, princess of Dragonstone and heiress to the iron throne at your service" she said with a smirk, Robb laughed.

"And future Queen in the North" said Robb from her side, both Sansa and Theon looked at the pair in surprise.

"Once we have your sister back Lady Sansa, I will personally deliver you two to Winterfell where you may return to your Lord Father and your Lady Mother" Alexandra promised, Sansa looked at Alexandra confusedly.

"My father is dead, your grace" she said, Alexandra exchanged glances with Robb and smiled.

"He is not my Lady, the man you saw being beheaded in the great sept was a loyalist of House Targaryen, my knight Ser Gerold Dayne rescued your father that same morning" Alexandra explained, Sansa looked at Theon for confirmation, he nodded.

"My father is alive" she repeated softly, she started trembling and Theon hugged her close, Alexandra smiled knowingly at them.

"You are safe now Lady Sansa, surrounded by your family and those who would kill anyone who seeks to harm you" Alexandra said softly, Sansa looked up to the Targaryen princess and nodded.

"Thank you, your grace" she muttered, Alexandra offered her a small smile.

"Call me Alex, wolfling, we are to become family one day after all" Sansa smiled back at Alexandra.

That night, both girls shared a tent, Sansa had warmed a little more to the princess, Alexandra was arranging her makeshift bed when she noticed that Sansa was staring at her, she looked at the redhead who was sitting on a pile of fabric. Alexandra motioned for her to join her and they both fell asleep with Sansa curled against Alexandra.

* * *

They woke up to noise, Alexandra quickly stood and walked out of the tent, Sansa closely behind, she and Sansa made their way to Robb and Theon, she looked up expectantly at him.

"They have returned" Robb announced, Alexandra frowned but smiled as soon as she saw Ser Gerold's particular hair, Gerold seemed to be taking to a man who identified himself as Yoren of the Nightswatch. Alexandra approached them and hugged Ser Gerold who in turn smiled at her.

"Doubting me my Lady?" he asked in a taunting tone, Alexandra laughed.

"Never, uncle Gerold" she said, he ruffled her hair, Arya came running from behind him launching herself towards Robb, Sansa joined the hug and the three Stark children were reunited again. Alexandra noticed a black haired boy who kept staring at Arya; she smiled.

"Your knight managed to get there just in time to rescue us from golden cloaks" Said Yoren, Alexandra nodded "Tywin Lannister is currently stationed in Harrenhal, not far from here"

"Thank you Lord Yoren for keeping Arya safe" said Alexandra.

"I thank your knight for saving my life my lady" he said back, she nodded and noticed the cage that the men had.

"If I may ask something of you, Lord Yoren" she said her eyes locked with on of the man that were caged.

"Anything my lady" Yoren said; Alexandra nodded.

"I ask for the liberty of the man Jaqen, Lord Yoren, for I believe that he was wrongly imprisoned" she said, that caught the attention of the men reunited.

"He's an assassin milady" said Yoren, Alexandra shook her head.

"He's not ours to judge Lord Yoren, release him and bring him to me" Alexandra noticed that the bars of his cell were slightly burned; Ser Gerold presented her with Jaqen. "Jaqen H' ghar, many say that you are a criminal, yet I believe you to be a man of honorable word, am I wrong?"

"It is you who believes my Lady" he answered cryptically; she nodded.

"Your cage was burning and you were either saved by my knight or by Arya Stark, who was the one who saved you and what is that you own?"

"Arya Stark saved my life my lady, three lives must be given back to the Red God" he said, Alexandra turned to face Arya.

"Will you Lady Arya Stark allow me to collect your debt?" she asked, Arya looked at her brother Robb and nodded, Alexandra nodded back at her and turned to face Jaqen again.

"Three lives my lady," he warned; she nodded.

"Tywin Lannister, Gregor Cleagane and Petyr Baelish once you complete your task you are free to return to Essos" she said, Jaqen nodded and moved to walk away to start his task "And Jaqen if you ever are in need of help, you can count the Targaryens as your allies, just try not to get yourself in much trouble" she said with a sincere smile, Jaqen smirked.

"Of course Princess"


End file.
